The large scale introduction of sophisticated electronic technology into the automobile began in the 1981 model year. Since that time, the electronic content of the average new car has steadily increased. The use of engine computers and other sophisticated electronic systems has enable automobile manufactures to meet a number of important objectives, particularly with regard to the industry's attempt to maximize fuel economy and minimize engine emissions.
The increased use of automotive electronics has created a corresponding need for automotive service technicians who can diagnose, and maintain "high tech"electronic systems. Such technicians must possess a level of technical competence which encompasses more than the skills required for utilizing manufacturer designed "on board diagnostics" or specialized testing equipment useful only for specific automotive electronic applications. Unfortunately, not every conceivable electronic system malfunction can be detected by an on-board computer or by specialized testing equipment. When these types of failures occur, a service technician must be able to independently trouble shoot an electronic system to isolate, identify and repair the particular electronic malfunction which is the cause of the system's problem.